Queen Reshi: Godess of Universe
by Alpha Aurahalo
Summary: The Godess has been missing for a long time and has not return in billions years. But someone will find her as Guardian of Fire, Ignitus has sensed her awaken soon. And on a journey to find her. The young heroes will return along with Godess of Universe! Find out and Rate and Review! :3
1. A New Hero Meet The Guardians

**Hello Everyone. It has been awhile now.** **Here is my new story of what has popped in my head. Please enjoy~! Oh and this is based like the last airbender, cuz humans and other creatures will have power to fight. In this main story im writing is crossover of Bakugan and pokemon series. All of them will have powers, even pokemons and bakugan. And also based on Spyro Series will be on here as well, they will be bakugan tho. X3**

Note: Im planning to write in center to make more interesting for you all. And All bakugan and pokemon will fight as there own instead of taking orders from there parkners and trainers. And im choosing for Drago to be fusion dragonoid and so the other different kind of dragons as well. Thanks. :3

 **(Normal POV)**

The world has been at peace for almost one billion years. It is the world of magic creatures of known as dragons, mostly. And of course, humans is still here and alive as well.

Of what you are seeing is outside. Nothing but pure quiet. But a soft winds blowing as it is pure calm.

A lot of people is beginning to lose hope as a Godness has gone missing and has not answer there prayers. They knew that someone is missing, who has been gone so long time.

Almost everyone is sad and broken. But they are not giving up in one bit. They will keep on praying and believe that someone will return.

What we are now seeing is a human being walking and has a ball shape on the boy's shoulder, which it is red.

The boy sighs.

"Are you alright Dan?" The red ball asked concerned.

A boy perks up from looking at the ground and look at the red ball.

"Oh. im fine Drago." He look straight and sighs again. "Been thinking of this Godess of that everyone been talking about her."

 **(Dan's POV)**

I have been thinking of this godess of what they been speaking about lately. And to be honest folks. I feel annoyed of keep hearing about her to set her free.

I do not know of what has heppen to her in her past. But im pretty sure that we may find out. Im sure.

I sighed.

"Dan." Drago called me.

"Hm?" I answered.

"I am sensing someone is here right now." he said in warning tone.

Suddenly I heard a loud whoosh noise and I barely have time to see it of what is coming as I saw a red ball.

 ** _BONK!_**

 **"OW!"**

I groaned as falls backward as Drago calls my name, closed my eyes as rubbing my head in pain.

Then i heard the flame noises as i knew Drago has transform into his bakugan form.

 **Smack!**

"You! What are you!?" Drago's voice snapped then i heard a tail whips noise.

"Gah!" A voice yelped. And also i heard another flame noise again.

"A bakugan!? Wha--?!" Drago gasped but snapped.

I opened my eyes and look to see what is it the problem is as i sat up.

I gasped in shocked.

What i saw is two pyrus bakugan! No way!

"Wha--?" I breathe in shocked. "Another Drago? But it a bit different tho."

Drago growled.

 **(Drago's POV)**

Grrrr!!! What is the meaning of this?

"Another one!?" I snapped.

"Drago. Calm down." Dan scolded.

I huffed. "Who are you?"

The other red bakugan sighs and glares.

"Ignitus. Is my name. I am Guardian of Fire, Leader of dragons and council."

Both me and Dan gasped in shocked. What is he up to now?

"Why are you here?" I asked but not too angry as i was before.

Ignitus sighs and look both of us.

"I have sensed that the Godess soon will awaken. And im on a journey to find her."

"What!?" Both Dan and I exclaimed.


	2. The Meeting

**(Drago's POV)**

"How can that possible!?" I snapped angerily.

Dan elbows me. "Stop please." I snorts angerily.

"Please. Come with me then." Ignitus said gently.

My anger was replaced into curiously. Then me and Dan follows him, deciding to trust Ignitus for now.

《33 mins, At Dragon Temple》

 **(Ignitus's POV)**

Ah well, everyone is here includes Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Spyro and even Cynder as well. And i in the center as we are around the pool of vision.

"As you all already know but Dan and Drago."

I look at them if they got any reply but none, it seem.

"So anyway, we will need your aide. To you both, Dan and Drago. We are on the journey to find the goddess. Which, her name...is Queen Reshi."

Both Dan and Drago gasped. "So everyone is right then. Reshi is her name. So--"

But i cut him off.

"But the problem is that she has no memories of her past, she lost it when she was 12 years old. Because...

I sighs sadly.

"She...was killed by...Giratina."

All of them growled angerily as knew the event of Reshi's past.

"How can that be!?" Drago snapped as stomps the ground as he is still in bakugan form. "Why did that Gira killed Reshi!?"

Me and all chuckles at the nickname of "Gira".

"Haha! Ah well..."

i sighs.

"It is nothing but pure cunning and hate. Giratina love killing pure heart dragons and angels."

Dan gasped and stomps his hands on pool of vision in anger.

"Well we got to stop this Giratina!" He snapped.

"Whoa whoa! Chill young one!" Terrador snapped but softly.

Dan sighs.

"Thank you Terrador." I sighs, feeling a bit annoyed. It bugs me when he does that, i am the leader. Not him but me.

"Anyway, Reshi has been missing for so long time now. And it seem she soon is anout to wake up, however whatever she's at. We will set her free and help her to guide her to get her memories back so she may change back her true form of reshiram. Right now she is seem in teen age and has lost courage for now despite her memories lost."

"I wonder how that happen tho." Dan asked.

"As i said, she was killed. It damaged her nerves and it caused to lose her memories."

Dan look down, looking upset.

"i know your upset and i can see that. Everyone has deeply care for her of who prays to her for so long."

Everyone seem to smile and i did the same way, feeling pleased.

"Ah well then, lets head out to find her shall we?" I smile happy.

Everyone nods.

"Alright. Lets go then. This meeting is dismissed!"


	3. Wavern Joins A Team!

**Hello guys! Sorry for waiting so long! Things gotten busy and want to spend time with them but im back and want to write some stories once again. Also, someone sent me a request that wish me to do some pairing of Drago and Wavern. Those will be in some chapters and mix of some characters I love. Well I hope you guys enjoying this story so far!**

 **Note:** **there will be** **some lemon in it**. **Dont read it if you dont like it. :p**

 **And also, this chapter will be long than my other two chapters. But i hope your enjoying it so far!**

 **(Normal POV, late afteroon)**

"Why is this taking forever?" Drago complained as he walking slowly while he making expressionless face.

"Drago. Quit your whining." Dan chided.

"DAN! IM NOT!" Drago raise his both arms up as he roars at his partner.

 **(Note: Drago is at half size from Dan's size right now. So that means Drago is two time taller than Dan while Drago is taller as the rest of the other Guardians and dragons)**

"Bruh. Drago--"

"Will you two knock it off!?" Cyril snapped.

"No you!" Dan defense at Cyril back with his tongue stick out.

Cyril growled.

Drago falls back laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!!"

The rest of them chuckles and laughs at Cyril as He mumbles. "Freaks."

 **BONKS**!

"Hey!"

Ignitus has bonks Cyril's head and Cyril look at Ignitus's face and he has angry looks on his face with anger vein.

Cyril sweatdrops and gulps.

"Knock it off." Ignitus spoke in distorted tone but has order tone in it.

Cyril eeps and nods.

Ignitus sighs. "Alright. Look. We need to find Queen Reshi soon as possible and get her to temple and see what we can do. Sorry i snapped and bonks your head."

Cyril looked down and nods. "Okay."

Ignitus nods and looks at everyone. "Alright! Lets roll!"

Everyone nods.

( **Drago's POV)**

Ah, Idk if i can continue like this. I feel like im missing someone i whom miss. I sighs. I--

"Drago?"

I looked at Dan.

"Yeah?"

"Come on. Ignitus said. We need to continue." Dan said gently.

I sighs and nods, then look at the ground as i felt him grips my left claw and look at Dan and saw him smiling.

"Hey you two!" We both looks up.

It was Terrator beckoning us to come.

Dan and i nods and we resume walking onward.

 **(Five minutes later)**

Ah, why is it feel so slow for me to walk like this!? I cant take it no more! This useless size is so useless to me! Nnnnaaaaggghhh!!!!

No! No! No! Nooooo!

Ahem! Sorry.

I shakes my head and sighs.

"You alright?" A voice asked.

Erk!

It was Dan.

I look at Dan and sighs. "Im fine Dan. Im just feeling love sickness."

Dan smirks but fade as he seem to remembered.

"Oh. I see now. You mean...Wavern?"

Hearning her name made my heart pangs and nods.

"Yes. Wavern. Ah, oh how long i have miss her so much ever since she died. I just wishes she hasnt forced me for me! To kill her!" I grits my teeth. "No thanks to Naga that made like this!"

"Drago. Calm down! Please!" I feel Dan hugs me as i gasps then i look into his eyes, not surprising i am blushing a bit.

"Ah." Even Dan was blushing too. "Im sorry Drago."

"Ah, no worries." I sighs as has closed my eyes as rubs back of my head, trying to hide my embarrassment.

As you may noticed, we are taking a break from walking cause of me as im tired. The other Guardians are the other side from us in tents and i can barely hear them muttering inside. They must be discussing about the next event or so.

Me and Dan are inside in tent as well then i lay in bed as i never lay anything so comfortable in my life in ages.

I sighs in relaxation as im feeling so comfortable. I must be so tired and stressed from all those battle we fought ever since i met Dan years ago.

I place my arm over my face as i groaned tiredly. Im so tired. Soooo tired. I want to sleep and rest. But sadly--

I grits my teeth.

\--we has to resume our jouneny but gladly not with other brawlers it seem. Why am i so stressed out? Ah, hell with it. I battle everyday. I hurt everyday. I aches everyday. I wish to end my pain and rest it up.

I sighs.

Then i felt something on my chest. I lift my arm up from my face and see Dan smiling a bit to me.

"Daniel."

"Wish me to do anything before we resume to find Reshi?" Dan asked softly as i felt him stroking my chest. I shudders a bit but Dan keep petting me. Ah im not use to that as i blush.

"Wh-what you mean?" I asked, sputtering a bit.

"To relax you buddy." Dan said a bit stern but yet soft.

Im not entirely too sure of what Dan trying to tell me but im pretty confuse as i open my mouth to speak but was cut off we heard some noise.

Tap! Tip! Tap!

"What was that?" Dan asked in soft tone.

I looked around to see if there was intruder or not cause i cant sense anyone but the other Guardians as they seem they are in there tents.

My heart pangs and i winced.

Dan shudders in fear.

"What is going on man?"

"I dont know Dan." I keep looking around with alert expression and in battle stance as well. Oh hell with it.

TAP!

"Yikes!" Dan freaks out as ran behind me and i rolls my eyes.

"Dan you stay here and im going to check outside and look around."

"What!? No!" Dan protests as want me to stay here.

"Dan!" I picked him up as heard him gasps and put him on my bed. "Here. Stay on my bed if wish to. And stay there. And ill be back." I ordered as has serious looks on my face.

Dan tears up then he hugs me on my neck.

"Be careful partner. Please."

I hugs him back with a sighs. "I will Daniel. I will." I lets go of hugs and steps out and look at him and nods to him and gave him a courage looks. "Ill be back Dan."

"You got it buddy!" Dan chrips and did a nose trick with his Thumb as he winks. "Hehe".

I chuckles and left out of tent then look around slowly.

Hm. Still not there. Damn.

The turn left toward behind our tent and saw something like a white figure as just not too far from our tent behind the boulder.

Eh?

Is that?

Wait. No...

It cant be...

I look closer as i step toward, grunts a bit in each walking cause of my legs still hurting from a long walking. Enough of this...

Anyways. Oh oof! No!

It look like a tail!

A white tail!

I was about to say something as i open my mouth as a white tail disappears!

NO!

But that didnt stop me as i keep walking a bit then look right and caught a glimpse of white and pink wing...!

No...

Could this be?

My heart suddenly froze as i felt my body gone cold flashes while my eyes gone wide.

It has to be...

Wavern.

I walk foward as that wing disappears again. Please dont let this do it again bruh. Damn you Dan. You got me to say it in my head.

How can it be that Wavern could be alive?

Hm...

I took another right again. Ugh! My head, immediately shook my head then gasps in shocked of what i saw!

What im looking at the white frame of the body with pink wings, long white tail, fairly long neck, most beautful face with black and red eyes...

What im staring at that it standing with wings covering her body and tail around her neck, and her back is facing me and her eyes is half closed, her face is looking more to her left.

This isnt Wavern when the last time she gave me the infinity core before i face Naga! She has grown up! She is much taller but has not transforms as her body is yet still the same as always.

I didnt noticed i was actually crying but im ignoring those tears of mine. Cause im so happy and in joy to see Wavern again! But i dont know if i can say something. Cause i do not know if im dreaming or not!

Im kinda a bit a far off from her and decided to walk to her as my feet is already hurting me again. Walking toward Wavern to get her attention for once for all.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step...step--

She suddenly turns around and gasps in shocked with her claws over her mouth as she saw me.

"DRAGO!" She cried, but more in joy.

I smiled. So it not a dream after all.

I fell on my knees with a grunt as Wavern ran to me then hugs me, her wings wrapping around me as if she trying to protect me.

I weeps in joy as hugs her back, tears falling in pure joy. Wavern also crying in joy, despite of how much we love each other ever since before we face Naga, Wavern's evil twin brother.

We have never stop loving each. Wavern is in my heart, bottom of my heart! ALWAYS!

Oh Wavern, Wavern! Im so glad your here with me!

I keep weeping but Wavern is much worse than I. My head is under her jaw as her wing-like arms is hugging my head as she is still standing and im standing on my knees. And i decide to speak.

"W-Wavern. H-how you came back? I thought you would came back alive?" I sobs softly.

My eyes is closed as i felt her cups my both cheeks then i opens my eyes and look at her teary eyes then i place my both claws on Wavern's arms.

"I came back Drago. Because i asked the guardians of the bakugan to bring me back to life, so i can spend time with you or start living with you and your team from now." She confessed slowly as her voice is breaking.

My heart seem to swell as my eyes gone wide.

"Wait. You mean..."

She nods.

"Im joining you and your team as start to live with you guys. As a real team."

I tears up in happiness as im so happy as she coming with us! My Wavern!

Wavern saw my tears and clean my tears with energy glow of infinity then she lean her head and rest her forehead agaisnt mine own as her claws still has cupped my cheeks.

"Im so gald to hear that Wavern." I shaky hugs her close to me, feel her wraps her arms around my back. I blushes as i felt her body is so warm.

Oh my god, she is so amazing. I look at her slender neck. Damn she is so sexy.

I didnt noticed that Wavern has look at me and snaps me out of it.

"Drago."

"Yes?"

"Your feet." She waved her paw and i feel im healed by her infinity powers.

"Oh! Thank you Wavern." I smile in pleased.

She smile very warmly.

Then i stood up and look around. "Ah, it best if we go back to a tent."

She frowns. "A tent?"

"Oh. A tent is like a roof or something to sleep in there."

"Ah i see. Well then. Lets shall we go?"

I nods.

"Very well."

We head back to tent as where i was. Then enter and beakons Wavern to enter with me as i smiled.

She seem to be feel puzzled as her claws on her chest. Oh my bakugan, she look so beautful. She finally enters our tents.

Wavern looks around for few mins as im sitting on my own bed while i noticed Dan is not here.

Oh. He must have gone with the Guardians then.

Then i look at her as it seem she has grown some since we first met but she is more slender and skinnier than before...

But i was snapped out of it as it was tore off from her beauty body as she wraps her body with her wings.

Oh...

I looked at her and she look at me with warm looks. I blushes softly. Good thing it seem to hide my light red scales of mine.

I mentions her to sit next to me. "Come Wavern. Please sit next to me."

"Of course Drago."

She walks to my bed and sat next to me as i cross my legs in front of her but she didnt move.

Suddenly i couldnt help it as my heart starting to race as my body is heating up while im glaring at her body of hers, she is so beautiful...

"Drago..." Wavern's voice called me. Oh. I look at her. "Oh sorry."

"Its alright." She said softly and nods. It seem she knows what i wish to do with her now.

But she hid her body with her wings however she is smiling teasing in front of me as she lean her back against the tent wall of the edge of my bed.

I chuckles softly then crawls towards her as looking into her beautiful eyes. Oh my bakugan, her eyes is so beautiful.

I keep looking into her eyes as lean in to one of her wings, softly kisses her right membrane wing.

She shudders as she moans. I noted she must have sensitive wings.

"Sensitive?" I asked. She nods. "Okay. Sorry Wavern."

"Its alright." She whispers. I smiles.

I got an idea. I slowly takes her claws. She shook. I smile. She blink. I slowly removes her claws from her chest as im seeing her sexy body. I murrs as at her sight. Looking at her heaving chest, while i still holding her claws as i lean in as i slowly kisses her chest, where her heart at.

Wavern gasps. I did it again. She moans then lean her head back a bit while she closed her eyes but then my kissing start going up, by each one kisses from her chest to her neck as mainly her left neck, as im doing that. She turns her head to right, breathing slowly from each kisses from me.

Now i started to licks her neck. Wavern moans loudly as unexpected, she opens her hind legs then im feeling myself going hard as i blushes. Wavern moans in each licking while she sighing as i let go from her claws, then travels down from her neck to her chest as i rubs her sides, she cries out a bit as i touches her sides. "Oh my bakugan!"

It seem she is enjoying it so far than i imagine. But when place her claws back on her chest again, i takes her claws and removed it back on each side of my bed and kisses and licks her chest again as Wavern cries out in moaning in deep pleasure while she lift her head back as she look like have pain face but with filled of lust looks.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah. Oh. Oh. Drago!" Wavern pants as she look at me with eyes half closed. I chuckles. "It not over yet my dear. It just getting started."

She gasped. I murrs as i went down to her legs. Wavern seem to panicked as she tried to closed her legs but i assure her by rubbing her sexy thighs and says, "Trust me sweetheart. It'll be okay. You'll love it my white angel." She seem to calm a bit as she relaxes with her legs opens and saw her beautiful pink pussy and her clit. It has gotten me hard as my eyes widen. I lean in with my face...

"D-Drago...?" Wavern gasps, but gasps again when she felt me licks her pussy. Yes, i am eating her out. I opens her hind legs more as licks her up and down as she moans in pleasure with her head lifting back. Then im licking her tip of her clit with tip of my tongue faster, Wavern whining in pleasure as i did that then i suck it out, she shook unexpectedly. "Oh!"

"Drago. P-please put it in me! Please!?" She begs in sensually tone, pants. I look at her with lustly looks then i got over on top of her without hesitation. She kisses me and my heart leap a beat but i kisses her back as i enters her however stops as i felt something while she flinches. Its her hymen. I look at her with worry looks.

But she assure me by nods her head. "It alright Drago. Do it. I've always wanted you to take my virginity away by you! You. Are my. TRUE LOVE! You only!" By Wavern's words, my heart swells as tears up. Wavern. She nods as she is ready for me to take it from her. She braces herself and then i nips her neck. Claiming her as my true mate as i thrust forward as i heard pop sound. She cries out as she shook some. I look at her worried but she shook her head assuring.

"Im fine Drago. Don't worry. Please starts." I nods and i slowly starts thrusting. She sighs as she seem enjoying some. She hugs me as i keep doing it, her forehead against mine then kisses and wraps our tail together, tongue rolling inside our mouth, moaning.

I speed up as she pants in each thrusting as i sensed she getting close but not me as i slow down a bit while i licks her left two lines cheek, she moans and i licks her left neck. In quite suddenly, she thrusts her own hips with my thrusting as she grunting in each thrusts while it driving me near climax. "O-oh Drago!"

All in sudden, im getting close to climax as my eyes widen as i sped up again, growling then she claws my back as she keep speeding with me but i dont mind at all as i nips her neck again however, lets go as i roars with one final thrust as i cums in her womb while she flinches then she roars as well and cumming with me too.

Soon, as it died down. Wavern shaky waved her claw to clean everything up with her infinity ability as it is back the way it was then lay on my back and Wavern lays her head on my chest, panting heavily as her eyes is half closed and so as mine. Before we passed out, i asked her. "Wavern. Do you...still want...to join us as a team from now on?" I want to ask to make sure as by clarifying it. She look at me smiling then kisses me with her eyes closed then opens her eyes when a kiss breaks. "Yes Drago. I will always be here for you and your team. In fact i want to experience as a new team by the way. I never got a chance to experience it when you guys have to protect me from Naga, my evil twin brother." I tears up at the memory of it. And Wavern sees it and tears up as well as her lips trembling, and so as mine. But i wipes her tears with my claws and she did the same way with her infinity ability and i places my both claws on her both cheeks and kisses her then breaks it and she lays on my chest.

It was not long soon we both passes out from our mating session we had...

 **(Normal POV)**

 **(1 hour later, late evening)**

Dan has return back into tent as he remove tent entrance then enters and look around then saw them two sleeping. But gasps as saw Wavern! "W-Wavern." Dan gasps in shocked but happy to see her. However does not want to bother them as he went to his bed smiling and soon went to sleep.


End file.
